1985-1986 School Year at Hogwarts
Students with Special Titles Prefects Gryffindor *Angelica Cole (6th year female) Hufflepuff *Jane Court (6th year female) Ravenclaw *Chester Davies (6th year male) Slytherin *Felix Rosier (6th year male) Quidditch Captains Slytherin *Orion Amari Classes Transfiguration Transfiguration was taught by Minerva McGonagall. Second year Slytherins had classes together with Ravenclaws. Second year Elena Jenkins did exceptionally well in her first class of the year and was offered private lessons by Minerva McGonagall. Potions Second year Slytherins had classes without other houses. The subject was taught by Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape Charms Second year Slytherins had classes together with Gryffindors. The subject was taught by Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick. House Cup Competition for the House Cup was tough that year as every House managed to get over 850 points. The highest score achiever was Slytherin student Elena Jenkins, who managed to gain over 200 points, although she also caused Slytherin to lose at least 90 points. Ironically, Head of Slytherin house Severus Snape, often known for unfairly favoring Slytherins, put Slytherin behind in the House Cup, although it was only temporarily as Slytherin managed to regain the lead. Final points: #'Slytherin': 911 points #'Gryffindor': 869 points #'Hufflepuff': 868 points #'Ravenclaw': 855 points Quidditch In this year, Charlie Weasley became the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Andre Egwu became the Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and Skye Parkin and Rebecca Ortiz became Chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch team. It is unknown if the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had any new players. There was a rescheduling of matches, with the typically last 2 matches (Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw) held first for an unknown reason. It may have been because teachers were worried that the Cursed Ice could stop players from playing near the end of the year so matches had to be played sooner. Slytherin and Ravenclaw won their respective matches, both scoring 240 points. The typically first match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was held in late November/early December. The match ended in a 350-230 victory for Gryffindor. Gryffindors constantly bragged about their victory in front of Slytherins (despite the fact that in total points, Slytherin was still 30 points ahead of Gryffindor with totals of 470 and 440 points), which made Slytherin students angry and come up with a plan for revenge. The fourth match, Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, was played at some point in winter. After four matches, Ravenclaw was in first place, having won both of their first matches, but the team was only ten points ahead of second place Slytherin. Hufflepuff was in last place with two losses and less than 350 total points. The fifth match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but their scores during the match were low enough for the teams in the final match, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, to overtake them. The final match was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, which Slytherin won, breaking Ravenclaw's long winning streak. During the match, some members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, including Andre Egwu, were trapped into the Quidditch changing rooms due to the Cursed Ice, and as such, reserves had to play. However, after the Quidditch final, it was discovered Ravenclaw was cheating in their first match against Gryffindor, and as such, a rematch had to be played between Gryffindor, as they had the highest score against teams other than Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, the supposed champions. The winner of this match also determined the winner of the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that year. It was the only year with Charlie playing that they actually won. Results: *Slytherin-Hufflepuff (November 2): 240-110 *Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (November 16): 240-90 *Gryffindor-Slytherin (November 30): 350-230 *Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff: 240-??? (Ravenclaw won) *Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: Gryffindor won *Slytherin-Ravenclaw: 360-300 Original final scores: #Slytherin: 830 #Ravenclaw: 780 #Gryffindor: 590+ #Hufflepuff: 110+ Final rankings: #Gryffindor #Slytherin #Hufflepuff #Ravenclaw (disqualified) Category:School Years at Hogwarts